Que pasaría si
by Nasaga
Summary: Que pasaría si Sena fuera una mujer? y no cualquier mujer, una mujer consiente de su habilidad para la velocidad... Sena suele vestir de hombre y es mas fuerte físicamente, la historia es basada bastante en el manga al principio pero después cambia un poco, así como que Sena sera pareja de Hiruma :3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era el día en el que la escuela publicaba el resultado de los exámenes de inscripción

-SENA! – Grito una chica de cabello castaño –Por aquí! Por aquí!- Moviendo su mano de un lugar a otro para llamar su atención-

Ambos se juntaron en un lugar más despejado de la gente y entonces la castaña miro mejor a su acompañante

-Otra vez con esas pintas!? – Le reclamo la castaña – Si sigues vistiendo de hombre perderás toda tu parte femenina!-

-Lo siento Mamori-Neechan pero me gusta vestir así – Dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica Sena

-… - Parecía querer darle otra reprimenda a la chica pero decidió pasarlo por esa ocasión – Está bien, por ahora no importa, de todas formas ¿Cuál es tu numero?

-El 021 – Respondió mirando su ficha

Amas chicas se acercaron al tablón de fichas buscando el número de la chica

-021, 021 – Repetía la castaña hasta que sus ojos encontraron el número deseado – Esta Aquí! El numero 21 está aquí!- Grito emocionada saltando y señalando el numero para que su compañera lo viera –Bien echo Sena lo has logrado!- Dijo dando palmadas en su cabeza

-LO LOGRE! – Grito emocionada la chica- ah…. – suspiro la chica mal calmada – Debo alegrarme de haber entrado- Dijo enviando una sonrisa feliz a su amiga

-Sena… - Llamo su nombre y sintió como si despidiera –Felic- No termino su frase porque sentía que empezaría a llorar y no quería parecer débil frente a su amiga – Oh si olvide algo en la secretaria! Ahora vuelvo!- Y sin más salió corriendo

-…-La chica que había visto como se comportaba su amiga se preocupó pero no hiso nada para detenerla, siempre había sido sobre protectora con Sena y debía saber que no siempre podría cuidar de ella

Mientras tanto un par de chicos se encontraban mirando de manera perversa la escena, escondidos detrás de una esquina

-Hehehehe… Otro más que ha logrado pasar- Y sin decir nada más empezaron a correr detrás del "Chico" que había logrado entrar en la escuela

Y Sena que seguía mirando por donde Mamori se había ido de repente escucho un ruido que llamo su atención que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y al voltear vio a dos chicos que parecía que se estrellarían contra ella

-¡AHHH!¡¿Pero qué?!- Y por instinto de supervivencia ella corrió lejos del alcance de esos chicos

Los chicos que no esperaban que los evadieran se sorprendieron y pasaron de largo y ya que no estaban atentos al camino de enfrente golpearon con otro estudiante

-Eso fue peligroso!- Empezó a gritar reclamando Sena a los chicos tirados en el suelo delante de ella – Pude haber salido herida!- Y todavía enojada pateo a el chico más grande que estaba más cerca – No se acerquen a mí!- Grito enojada por última vez para salir refunfuñando en busca de su amiga

El chico rubio no pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente aquel chico los había evitado demasiado rápido, su cuerpo era pequeño pero su velocidad era sobre los cuatro segundos, definitivamente se encargaría de que él se uniera a su equipo

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Después de que Sena se encontrara con su amiga ambas se dirigieron a casa y finalmente se despidieron

- Nos vemos en la ceremonia de apertura!- Dijo Mamori saludando a lo lejos – Y será mejor que uses el uniforme femenino! – Regaño una vez más a la chica

- Lo sé! lo sé!- Grito también despidiéndose con la mano

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

A la mañana siguiente la chica se despertó y se puso el uniforme femenino, admitía que no se veía nada mal, pero siempre odiaba que su cabello estuviera caído en lugar de en punta o que sus pechos se marcaran, por eso casi siempre usaba sujetador deportivo, pero eso no se vería bien en ese uniforme, dio una mirada a su habitación, hay tenía el uniforme masculino, había logrado que sus padres se lo compraran

Suspiro y lo puso en su mochila, tal vez si se cambiaba sin que Mamori se diera cuenta podría usarlo ese día, tomo su nuevo teléfono móvil y miro su agenda, solo tenía el número de Mamori-Neechan en el, nadie más quería juntarse con una chica tan extraña como ella, pensó que ese definitivamente no sería un gran día y salió de su casa

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

-¡Sena, Buenos días!- Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Mamori y por instinto paro su marcha hacia dentro instituto –Veo que usaste el uniforme femenino – Dijo muy contenta al estar a su lado, lo miro un poco –Deja que te arregle el moño – Y en cuanto lo dijo ya estaba arreglándolo

-Sena, me gustaría que este año hicieras amigas- Dijo en cuanto termino de arreglar su moño

-Yo tengo amigos!- Dijo entrando en modo defensa

-¡No son tus amigos! ¡Lo único que has hecho es que te tengan miedo! – Dijo Mamori reclamando

La verdad es que después de que se burlaran de ella por ser poco femenina decidió entrenar un poco de artes marciales y siempre que alguien trataba de meterse con ella los golpeaba y si eso no servía simplemente corría, y la ventaja de ser mujer es que si alguno llamaba al profesor actuaba como la chica que era y empezaba a utilizar el arte del llanto

-¡AH!- Dijo Mamori –Parece que todos están entrando…- Miro si veía a alguien conocido y al no ver a nadie volvió a hablar – Es hora de que vayas por tu cuenta, as algunas amigas y diviértete y no maltrates o golpes a nadie

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me trates más como una niña- Se quejó por el instinto materno de su amiga

-Ah!- Dijo pareciendo recordar algo muy importante- P-Pero!.. Hay alguien a quien debes evitar!- Dijo poniendo cara seria mientras hablaba – Su nombre es Hiruma y es peor que el mismísimo diablo, todos en esta y más escuelas le temen!-

En ese momento Sena se sorprendió, pensó que tan temible podría ser aquel chico

-Se dice que todo aquel que le mire a los ojos será resumido a nada- Dijo Mamori con una cara incluso más seria a la anterior

Sería interesante conocerlo, aunque podría pasarle algo malo, que clase de demonio podría ser ese chico?- Emmm… Mamori-Neesan, Como dijiste que se llamaba? Hiruma?

Y de pronto chicos a su alrededor entraron en pánico, empezaron a gritar de terror y volteando a todos los lados posibles para ver donde se encontraba gritaban una y otra vez pidiendo saber dónde estaba Hiruma lo cual la desconcertó, incluso un chico se le acercó a ella, gritando algo que no logro entender por qué en lo único que pensaba era que ese chico la estaba tomando del cuello acercándola, no soportaba el contacto físico con los chicos, siempre que los golpeaba era con patadas o puños para no tener que acercarse a ellos

Sin pensarlo tomo a aquel chico por el cuello y lo lanzo contra el piso, su amiga le había gritado algo pero no entendió que era y entonces simplemente salió corriendo a el baño de los chicos, no soportaba a los chicos vestida de chica, pero vestida de chico no tenía ese problema, se cambió y fue a la ceremonia de apertura como un chico

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

-A que club debería unirme?- pensó en lo que diría Mamori-Neechan si se unía a un club de deportes , cosas como que perdería la parte femenina que aún le quedaba, que sería peligroso entrar en esa clase de club y cosas por el estilo pero en definitiva otro tipo de club no era para nada su estilo

Escucho un sonido, era su celular, había recibido un mensaje de uno de los chicos que antes la molestaban, ellos tres empezaron a depender de ella y a idolatrarla cuando los golpeo fuertemente, seguro que Mamori tenía razón, ellos no eran amigos reales

Salió del salón y fue al lugar donde sabía que se encontrarían esos tres.

Después de que le dieran cosas para que ella comiera, decidió que era tiempo de que los hiciera sus amigos así que les dio las gracias en voz baja a lo que los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo "Huh?" bastante desconcertados

Ella sonrojada no dijo nada más y guardo lo que le habían dado, vio un pequeño almacén cerca del lugar y dijo emocionada – H-Hey! Miren un almacén, vamos a ver que hay!- y sin esperar nada fue a revisar el lugar ella sola

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio cosas de futbol americano así que supuso que era su club, los tres chicos llegaron después de ella y al ver las cosas empezaron a probárselas, jugando que el equipo que se encontraba allí

Sena se acercó a ver las cosas que tenía el club más de cerca, tenían un lugar pequeño lleno de cosas seguro que les gustaba el futbol a los miembros del club

De repente escucho una puerta abrirse y una persona que le parecía conocida estaba parada en el marco de la puerta

-Vosotros!- Dijo pareciendo enfadado – Acaso queréis uniros al club?!- Dijo finalmente pareciendo más relajado pero aun asi bastante intimidante

Los chicos que se estaban probando el equipo de inmediato dijeron "Huh?" al no saber qué era lo que pasaba

-¿Pero que dices?-dijo el líder restándole importancia al hecho de que ellos eran los que estaban invadiendo y tratando de echarlo dijo a otro- Encárgate de el- uno de ellos trato de lanzarlo lejos golpeando su cuerpo contra el de él, pero no lo movió ni un centímetro,

-Que intentas hacer?- Dijo despreocupado el chico sin entender lo que pasaba

Entonces los tres empezaron a tratar de tirarlo, entonces algo cruzo por la mente del mayor

-Ya veo, quieren ser Linebacker, no? –Dijo aun sin que ninguno de los tres pudiera moverlo, sus ojos se iluminaron después y grito –Así es como se hace!- y los mando a volar lejos a los 3

Entonces el mayor se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y fue corriendo a disculparse, pero los tres al verlo acercarse a ellos salieron corriendo, ahora estaba deprimido por haber corrido a esos tres chicos y Sena solo pensaba que se habían olvidado de ella

En cuanto el entro y la vio se alegró, le ofreció un asiento un té un postre, cualquier cosa que quisiera se la dejaría en ese momento solo para convencerla a unirse

-La verdad…- Dijo Sena tratando de que no se deprimiera – No estoy aquí para unirme a el club- Y lo inevitable paso, el chico se desanimó de inmediato

-"Así que Futbol Americano"- Pensó Sena viendo como el mayor se alegraba y volvía a la vida

-Está todo perdido- Dijo más animado- Somos tan solo dos miembros y las pruebas están a punto de comenzar

-Se necesitan 11 miembros verdad? – Dijo Sena hablando de memoria

-Si!- Se levantó y busco una cinta de video – Quieres ver cómo nos fue el año pasado?

-Claro!- Dijo sonriendo, tal vez no sea tan mal deporte, y en cuanto vio la cinta pensó que todos los chicos estaban locos por gustarles algo tan peligroso

El chico empezó a hablar de la Cristmas Bowl, de que solamente se celebra una vez al año y lo asombroso que era el evento, Sena pudo imaginarse en aquel evento por un segundo y pensaba en lo genial que sería participar en el

-Tal vez-Dijo Sena llamando la atención del chico –Puedo unirme al club?- Dijo decidida

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!- Grito feliz el mayor-Mañana hablaremos con el otro chico sobre tu posición, seguro que nunca has jugado a esto verdad- Dijo contento lanzándolo por los aires

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Sena estaba contenta había hecho un amigo, Kurita, ahora tenía otro contacto en la agenda, la escuela había terminado rápido pero el otro chico nunca llego por lo que se fue sin conocerlo, iba tan distraída que no vio a la gente que se había puesto delante de ella hasta que choco con los chicos, los tres la miraron con duda y enojo

-Te esperábamos- Dijo el chico líder pareciendo sombrío – No esperaba que te hicieras amigo del gordo aquel- Empezaba a darle miedo a Sena, ellos nunca se comportaban así con ella- No deberías olvidar que eres una chica extraña que se viste de chico – Dijo con tono de burla y dolor, empezaba a recordar que Kurita seguro pensaba que era un chico, tal vez no la querían en el club si era una mujer

Sin pensarlo mucho empezó a correr, no quería que esos tres le arruinaran el momento y en cuanto empezó a correr ellos la siguieron

-Se dirige a la estación! No la pierdan de vista!- Grito el líder

Corriendo llego a un lugar lleno de gente, concluyo que si seguía corriendo sería muy difícil por lo que se detuvo a pensar un momento, Momento en el que cierto chico malévolo salía de una tienda de compras

Pensó rápido que la mejor opción era correr entre la gente y cuando los chicos llegaban con ella, corrió tan rápido como pudo llamando la atención del chico, El chico de lentes se adelantó y se puso delante para que no pasara pero ella lo esquivo dejándolo sorprendido, al llegar a la estación apenas y pudo tomar el tren, pero lo logro al saltar y entrar entre las dos puertas que se estaban cerrando llamando la atención de todos al caer mal

-C-Con permiso – Dijo mientras trataba de levantarse

Mientras los tres chicos habían llegado a la estación pero al ir corriendo terminaron cayendo por las escaleras, quedando los tres en un bulto en el suelo. Los pasos de una persona se empezaron a escuchar cerca hasta que uno de los chicos vio los pies de esa persona, pensaba que tal vez los ayudaría pero lo siguiente que paso le dejo muy en claro que no, no supo quién era pero se había sentado en su cabeza sin pensárselo ni un segundo

Y pudo escuchas una terrorífica voz –Touchdown! Yaaa-Haaa!- Dijo el chico sobre ellos

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Al siguiente día los dos chicos del club de futbol hablaban de un nuevo miembro para el equipo

-Si! Ayer mismo encontré a un nuevo miembro!- Dijo Kurita contento

-Yo también encontré a alguien ayer- Dijo el chico rubio para empezar a presumir –Es muy rápido y regatea de una forma espectacular, tiene mucha vitalidad… creo que le convenci para que se nos una – Aclaro animando más a su compañero

-Eso es genial! Estoy deseando conocerle Hiruma!- Y dicho esto sabía que tenía su aprobación

-Bien entonces entra nos está esperando – Saco el arma que llevaba cargando y esto dejo desconcertado a Kurita

Hiruma empezó a disparar de un lado hacia otro a un "chico" atado a una silla, en cuanto las clases se habían terminado, Sena fue capturada y secuestrada por Hiruma

-Aquí le tienes! Prepara los papeles para el ingreso!- Decía el rubio sin dejar de disparar

-¡¿S-Sena-Kun?!- Dijo asustado Kurita por el hecho de que "el" ya había aceptado unirse el día anterior

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la escuela Mamori se disponía a marcharse pero no sin antes revisar el casillero de Sena, sus zapatos aún estaban en la casilla por lo que supuso que se habría unido a un club

-Aunque no vayamos a casa juntas, le veré de todas formas en la escuela- pensaba Mamori un poco nostálgica – Ya no eres más una niña Sena

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Mientras tanto en el club Kurita le había explicado a Hiruma que Sena ya había aceptado ser un jugador y lo convenció para que la desatara

-Oh! Así que tu querías ser un jugador pero no sabías en que puesto- Dijo Hiruma meditando un poco – Pues ya está más que claro que eres nuestro corredor- Dijo como si lo de hace un segundo no hubiera pasado

-Crees que después de esto aún quiero ser parte del equipo! –Grito la chica a punto de salir por la puerta pero el sonido de la pistola siendo cargada la detuvo, volteo a verlos y vio como el demonio le apuntaba con el arma – Está bien! está bien! me quedare – Dijo resignada la chica levantando las manos – De todas formas todavía tengo que llenar el formulario de inscripción, no?- Y con eso el rubio bajo el arma y busco en los cajones de una mesa el formulario

Ella empezó a llenarlo todo, Nombre, Edad, Genero, puesto que piensa usar y una que otra pregunta necesaria y en cuanto termino se lo dio a Hiruma este lo tomo casi arrancándolo

-Pues ahora pruébate el uniforme, seguro el numero 21 te que- Decía mientras leía el formato de inscripción, ya que no había tenido tiempo de saber nada sobre el hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron por completo en una línea y no pudo evitar quedarse en blanco

Levanto la vista junto con la pistola – Estas tratando de no unirte por dar falsos datos? – Dijo serio Hiruma con intención de volver a disparar

Sena que en ese momento no había caído en cuenta de lo que pasaba callo rendida al piso con las manos a lo alto, se había empezado a quitar la chaqueta pero solo consigue desabrocharse los botones asta que Hiruma le empezó a apuntar nuevamente

-N-No se de que me hablas! Yo puse todos los datos correctos! – Y sin más una ráfaga de balas golpean al lado de ella

-Hiruma! – Grito Kurita para que le explicara que pasaba - Tranquilo ¿que pasa?

Y no dijo nada sole le extendió el papel a Kurita, este lo leyó todo parecía en orden pero denuevo una línea llamo su atención

-Sena!- La nombrada se asustó, ahora estaban los dos contra ella? – No debes escribir mal ningún dato o la inscripción al club no es válida! – reclamo Kurita también preocupado

-No sé de qué me hablan!- Volvió a defenderse la chica esta vez mas asustada

Kurita le tendio el papel para que lo viera y después señalo la tercera línea donde ponía el genero

-Oh!- Dijo Sena entrando en razón, era eso de lo que hablaban

-Allí dice "Femenino" y a mí no me pareces una mujer, en especial por tu uniforme masculino- Dijo Hiruma claramente molesto

-Emmm… - Trato de calmarlo haciéndose un poco la desentendida pero solo sirvió para que le diera otra ráfaga de balas y ahora más cerca de su cara

Entonces decidió que si no los convencía hablando lo aria mostrándoselos y de un solo tirón jalo la gran chaqueta que usaba para dejar su camisa ajustada al descubierto y hablo después de que vi a los otros 2 en estado de meditación extrema

-Mi nombre es Sena Kobayakawa –Dijo parándose del suelo – Y soy una chica – Y sonrió cuando ambos chicos se sonrojaron de la cara por su equivocación

Hiruma tomo a Kurita para salir mientras Sena se cambiaba –E-Entonces todo está en orden bienvenida al club – Y cerró la puerta tras de si

En cuanto los chicos salieron simplemente empezó a reír bastante fuerte, los chicos de afuera se avergonzaron aún más por lo que había pasado

Y pensó… que ese sería un año entretenido después de todo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sena se había puesto el uniforme del equipo, definitivamente el numero 21 era de su talla, y debía admitir que era un poco pesado tanto equipo, en cuanto salió para ver a los dos chicos de afuera un casco cubrió su cabeza

-¡El protector de ojos se ve genial! – Escucho la voz a lo alto de Kurita

-Con ese aspecto en el partido su identidad se mantendrá en absoluto secreto – Esta vez el que hablo fue Hiruma

-Realmente es necesario? –Pregunto Sena tratando de acomodar el peso extra en su cabeza

-Escúchame, durante los partidos no serás conocida como Kobayakawa Sena- Declaro Hiruma mirando el suelo – Serás conocida como… ¡EYESHIELD 21! –Declaro poniendo una sonrisa en la última parte

-… - Sena se quedó pensando un momento -¿Es porque soy mujer? – Dijo Sena sin siquiera pensarlo

-Claro que no!- Grito Hiruma en cuanto lo escucho –Sera mejor mantenerlo en secreto! Serás nuestra arma secreta y nadie sabrá tu identidad para que nadie te quiera reclutar en su club! – Declaro Hiruma y sonriendo – E imagino que no querrás llamar la atención de los profesores y te obliguen a vestir el uniforme de chica – Con su mirada de malévola hiso a Sena reflexionar

-B-Bien! – Dijo Sena dejando de ver esos ojos que la veían como si no tuviera el casco puesto en ese momento – Pero si nadie sabe que soy yo que le digo a Mamori-Neechan? Se preocupara si no le doy un motivo por el cual este quedándome en la escuela tan tarde

-No importa! Solo dile que eres la manager o la secretaria del equipo!- Dijo sonriendo elevando en lo alto el arma que todavía tenia

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

-¿El club de futbol americano? – Preguntaba Mamori preocupada y sorprendida

-Bueno, Kurita es muy buena persona! – Respondió alegre Sena, el día anterior habían pasado muchas cosas por lo que no hicieron otra cosa después de probarse el uniforme , llevaba el uniforme femenino otra vez pero también llevaba en su mochila el uniforme masculino para cambiarse en cuanto llegaran a la escuela – Aunque Hiruma es un demonio – Dijo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la barbilla

-Te había dicho que no te acercaras a él!- Reclamo Mamori -Eso del futbol Americano no es para ti!- Volvió a hablar reclamando más que antes – No deberías jugar un deporte así, eres una chica después de todo – Dijo ahora más preocupada que molesta

-Está bien, no te preocupes seré una asistente no una jugadora- Se apresuró a decir Sena – Y no creo que nada malo llegue a pasar, parece un club divertido – Dijo recordando el drama que le habían hecho ayer por el formulario de inscripción

-…- Mamori no supo que decir ante esto, no esperaba que su amiga defendiera a un demonio de primera – Entonces… si no eres un jugador porque estas tan temprano aquí?-

-¡Tenemos una reunión de equipo!- Dijo mirando a Mamori con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad, por ahora ese era un buen día

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

En cuanto entraron a la escuela decidió que si iba a ir al club seguramente tendría que cambiarse por lo que fue en el uniforme en el que estaba. En cuanto llego a el almacén del club vio a un el chico rubio con el uniforme en la puerta

-B-Buen – No pudo terminar su saludo cuando una ráfaga de balas golpeo el suelo detrás de ella – Kyaaa! - Grito de ante el susto que se llevo

-Llegas tarde!- Hiruma tenía la pistola que recién había usado recargada en su hombro con el humo saliendo de ella –Ve a cambiarte ahora!-

-S-Si!- Respondió con el corazón en la mano y corrió tan rápido como pudo adentro del club

En cuanto entro se puso su nuevo uniforme, su ánimo había bajado drásticamente desde que llego junto con el rubio

-"Nada mejor que una dosis de Hiruma para arruinar tu buen ánimo"- Rio Sena mientras se quitaba el uniforme femenino y se ponía el uniforme del club

-Ya lista!?- Pregunto impaciente Hiruma desde afuera

-YA VOY!- Grito Sena y empezó a ordenar su cabello y mientras no lo notaba un chico entro en el cuarto –Kyaaa!- Grito al sentir que la amarraban

-VAMOS A ENTRENAR!- Dijo Hiruma saliendo del cuarto de club con la chica atada y tratando de correr a la misma velocidad de Hiruma lo cual era muy difícil por el hecho de que no estaba corriendo hacia donde ella veía

-SUELTAME!-Gritaba Sena enojada, pero sus gritos fueron ignorados

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Cuando llegaron a las canchas Hiruma soltó la soga pero no el amarre, ella sola tubo que empezar una pelea para liberarse, entonces escucho el sonido de alguien golpeando fuertemente algo hasta el punto en el que se escuchó un click de roto

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Pregunto Hiruma viendo a su compañero

-¡Buenos Dias!-Respondió Kurita alegre –Estaba tan contento porque somos tres miembro que me levante antes para entrenar- Dijo quitándose el casco –Llevo aquí desde las 2 AM-

-…- Sena al fin había logrado desatarse de las cuerdas pensó que Kurita estaba totalmente loco

-Este de aquí es muy tonto- Dijo Hiruma viendo a Sena y señalando al otro

Sena estaba viendo el artefacto que estaba golpeando Kurita hace un segundo, estaba seguro de que estaba roto, aunque no sabía mucho sobre eso, Hiruma que la estaba viendo noto que era lo que ella miraba y no tardó en dar un grito

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Tú has rodo esto?!- Sena pensó que la fuerza de Kurita era algo de que temer – Mierda, no tiene arreglo tendré que pedirle uno nuevo al director- Dijo Hiruma ya más calmado golpeando el artefacto para terminar de romperlo

-"Hiruma da incluso más miedo"- Pensó Sena algo asustada, su mente se calmó al ver el material que estaba a unos metros de ellos –"Oh! Algo interesante" – Y se fue sonriendo a ver qué era lo que había encontrado

Kurita le explico para que eran unas escaleras que estaban en el suelo, y no pudo evitar querer entrenar con ellas pero Hiruma la tomo del cuello y la arrastro

-Novata, vente conmigo- Tomo un cronometro y se lo dio a Sena -40 yardas, hace tiempo que no las hacemos ¡Enséñame los resultados de tu entrenamiento!- Dijo sonriendo a Hiruma que iba con dos conos para mascar la salida

-No puedo mejorar tan rápido- Dijo Kurita para ir a la línea de salida -¡ESTOY LISTO!- Grito tanto como pudo para ser oído

-¡Bien, empecemos!- y mando a Sena hacia enfrente para que no estuviera cerca de el –Preparado, listo… YA!- Grito al mismo tiempo que disparaba una bazuca provocando un gran escándalo, en la escuela los más nuevos se preguntaban qué pasaba

Kurita empezó a correr y cuando llego a la línea Sena detuvo el cronometro, Hiruma entonces se acercó a ella para ver el resultado y Sena alejo un poco el cronometro, el resultado fue 6,5 segundos a lo que Hiruma puso mala cara de inmediato

-¡MALDITO GORDO!- Grito tumbándolo de una patada al suelo -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO HAS HECHO ESTA MAÑANA?!- Y continuo pateándolo

-¡No pude hacerlo mejor!- Trato de defenderse Kurita -¡Estoy rendido!-

-…- Esa era una escena rara de ver para Sena, pero al mismo tiempo tan graciosa y una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios

-¡Maldita sea, yo te mostrare como se hace!- Cuando Sena se dio cuenta Hiruma ya estaba en la línea de partida y apenas pudo poner el cronometro cuando empezó a correr

El resultado fue 5,1 segundos lo cual hiso que Hiruma se pusiera muy contento

-¡ ! ¡Hice mi mejor tiempo!- Grito presumiendo a los otros dos que estaban asombrados

-Bueno, por ultimo vas tu- Dijo Hiruma mientras le arrebataba el cronometro a la chica y ella fue para la línea de salida, vio que los chicos hablaban de algo pero por la lejanía en donde estaba no pudo escucharlo –Preparado, Listo… - Escucho la voz de Hiruma poniéndose nerviosa –YA!- Y solo escucho el sonido de la bazuca empezó a correr

El resultado fue 4,7 segundos, ni ella sabía que corría tan rápido, lo cual la dejo bastante feliz y sorprendida al igual que a Kurita

-…- Hiruma no había dicho nada solo se había quedado callado –Veamos que tal ahora – Dijo mientras ponía un hueso como con el que se premia a los perros dentro del cuello se su playera, Sena se preguntaba para que haría eso Hiruma inhalo hondo y tan fuerte como pudo grito -¡CERBEROS! – Con sus ojos iluminados de pura maldad

Sena entonces sintió que un aura maligna empezaba a rodearla por lo que no pudo evitar sudar frio, y sentía que debía sacar aquel hueso de su camisa lo antes posible, iba a deshacerse del hueso cuando escucho algo acercándose y no pudo evitar asustarse al ver lo que a sus ojos era un demonio, era un perro que aunque pequeño parecía bastante feroz por lo que empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo lejos del perro.

Hiruma tomo su tiempo -¡YA-HA! ¡AHORA MUESTRA SU VERDADERO TALENTO!- Ambos Hiruma y Kurita estaban felices y emocionados por la velocidad a la que corrió Sena, el resultado 4,2 segundos…

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Después de un minuto Sena logro sacarse el hueso y lo aventó a lo lejos por lo que Cerberos dejo de perseguirla, al fin respiraba tranquila y en paz cuando

-¡Se-Sena-cha, no deberías ocultar tal talento!-Grito Kurita agitándola un poco brusco pero con delicadeza, de todas formas podría jurar que no se daba cuenta de su propia fuerza

-Esta primavera ganaremos el torneo- Dijo Hiruma con una pose de total orgullo

-¡Ya debe faltar poco para que comience el torneo!- Dijo sonriendo Kurita para dejar de sacudir a Sena de un lado a otro

Sena se imaginó como seria cuando llegaran a las finales, si es que lograban pasar

-Esto… ¿Cuándo comienza?- Pregunto Kurita con duda, Sena se preguntó si realmente estaba bien para Kurita ser tan descuidado en cuando a el torneo que tanto anhela

-Mañana- Respondió Hiruma recogiendo las cosas para irse del lugar

-¡¿TAN PRONTO?! – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos asustados de lo que pasaria

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

-¡Necesitamos a 8 personas más que nos ayuden en el torneo de mañana!- Declaro Hiruma ya dentro del club y con un arma en mano -¡Nos dividiremos y los buscaremos!-

-Ok!- Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban te

Un golpe con la mano fue a parar a la cabeza de ambos por parte de la mano de Hiruma, ambos se lamentaron de dolor y Sena pudo notar que Kurita sufría más dolor que él, o Hiruma no era el malvado que quería que creyeran o…

-¡Cada uno deberá encontrar 3 personas!- Declaro Hiruma golpeando un pequeño poste con el nombre de cada uno llamando la atención de los 2 -¡No me importa lo que tengáis que hacer para ello! ¡Buscad en equipos de otros deportes!-

-¡¿3 Personas hoy mismo?!- Grito Kurita preocupado y con terror en el rostro lo cual se dio una idea a Hiruma para alentarlos a conseguir más miembros

-Eso es… EL QUE CONSIGA A MENOS PERSONAS SUFRIRA UN JUEGO DE CASTIGO – Sentencio Hiruma y Sena no pudo evitar penar en el posible castico que recibiría por parte de Hiruma

Al terminar el día Sena estaba realmente desanimada, aunque había empezado el día con un alegre estado de ánimo realmente una pequeña dosis de Hiruma fue suficiente para que se desanimara por completo

-"Pasaron muchas cosas desde que empecé el año"- Pensaba Sena recargada lamentándose en su banca –"No eh hecho amigas o amigos y esos tres no me hablaron hoy"-

-¡Pero no puedo desanimarme ahora!- Se levantó Sena más animada con la mano en el escritorio y la otra en forma de puño, y sin más salió del salón

Sena se encontraba ahora en el salon del club de Baloncesto y pensando un poco lo que iba a decir toco la puerta delante de ella y la abrió bruscamente -¡Hola!- Grito nerviosa pero recio para que los dos chicos dentro la escucharan

-Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto uno de los dos chico dentro del cuarto

-Mañana el club de Futbol Americano tiene un partido y me preguntaba si alguno quería unirse a jugar?- Dijo lo más rápido y claro que pudo sin mirar a los chicos delante de ella

-Paso- Dijo uno moviendo la mano de izquierda a derecha  
-No me interesa- Dijo el otro sin verla y solo leyendo la revista entre sus manos

-Oh ya veo – Dijo desilusionada pero sonriendo- Entonces perdonen la molestia de mi parte- Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de los chicos salió del club –Eso no salió muy bien- Suspiro

Escucho la puerta del club abrirse por lo que volteo a ver qué pasaba y vio a Kurita entrar al club y luego salir con un aura deprimente, supuso que no logro que se uniera al club al igual que ella

-No me debo rendir! Todavía tengo más oportunidades!-

Sena salió en busca de los demás clubs pero en todos de dijeron lo mismo por lo que cada vez estaba más desanimada, aún quedaba el salón del equipo de carreras, sus esperanzas yacían en ese club ahora

En cuanto entro vio a un chico cambiándose la ropa de club para ponerse el uniforme

-HOLA!- Dijo Sena más alto de lo normal por lo que el estudiante volteo a mirarla

-En que te puedo ayudar?- Dijo el chico sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia

-Soy del equipo de futbol americano, mañana tenemos un juego y estamos buscando quien se una al equipo – Dijo Sena ya sin esperanza de ser aceptada

-¿Juagar a Futbol Americano?- Dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir y volteaba a verlo –Jugaría pero tengo trabajo a tiempo parcial como repartidor, no puedo- Sena al escuchar esto se desanimó, pero no dejaría que la última persona se le fuera de las manos

-¡Por favor, Déjame hacerlos recados!- Dijo dejando al otro chico desconcertado a lo cual se apuró a corregir –Quiero decir… ¡Por favor, déjame ayudarte! –

El chico lo miro y le sonrió –Claro, Si nos repartimos la ruta terminara hoy y mañana podría ir a jugar- El corazón de Sena se aceleró, estaba feliz de que aceptara su ayuda y aceptara ir a jugar

Después de eso ambos se encontraron a las afueras de la escuela, le dio la mitad de un mapa , le dijo que se encontrarían ahí cuando terminaran y le dio las gracias a Sena para irse en su bicicleta, entonces Sena vio la ruta que debía seguir y comenzó a correr

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Ya en la noche el chico había terminado sus reparticiones empezó a pensar que le había dado demasiados a Sena que no iba en bicicleta y pensaba en ayudarlo a terminar lo que le faltara

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito al encontrar a Sena en el punto de encuentro -¿Huh…?- Quedo asombrado, también le llamo la atención verlo sin la gran chaqueta y con el cabello alborotado, ahora parecía una chica en lugar de un chico -¿Los has tirado por ahí?- Dijo en broma para distraer su mente

-¡Los he repartido todos!- Rápidamente Sena grito para defenderse

-¡Era broma!, ¡Era broma!- Dijo el chico relajandoce, aquel no era un chico común en lo absoluto –Wow, Me has salvado, Compartiré mi sueldo contigo- Dijo sonriéndole

-Ah, por ahora mientras vayas al partido estaré feliz- Dijo con una sonrisa a el chico

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Sena fue al cuarto de club y coloco una ficha, Kurita que estaba allí se puso feliz, habían logrado juntar a las 8 personas. Tomo a Sena de los brazos y empezó a hacer que girara una y otra vez sin que golpeara con las cosas del lugar

-¡Ese Jodido Vendedor! ¡No tenía chicles con azúcar!- Llego Hiruma gritando enojado abriendo la puerta de forma brusca haciendo que Kurita perdiera la concentración en el agarre de Sena y terminara lanzándola directo hacia Hiruma -¡Menuda novata quítate!- Grito Hiruma aún más enojado que cuando llego

Sena que había quedado rodeando los pies de Hiruma con los suyos propios, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quitarse de encima lo más rápido que podía. Hiruma solo se levantó como si no hubiese pasado nada pero no lo miro a ella miro el tablón

– 8 Personas… - Susurro para sí mismo – Vaya olvide colocar el resto- Dijo para empezar a colocar un montón de fichas Sena y Kurita entonces se sorprendieron por la cantidad de personas que haba reunido

-Lo Logramos! – Gritaron los 2 mientras saltaban

-¡Ustedes no hicieron nada!-Grito Hiruma enojado y pateándolos -¡Yo soy el único que ha encontrado gente!- Dijo pateando las cosas a su alrededor -¡Bastardos buenos para nada!-

-¡Ey!-Grito Sena Levantándose después de recibir esa patada -¡Yo conseguí a una persona así que no me vengas a decir que no hice nada!- Dijo saliendo del cuarto del club furiosa

Por un momento la habitación quedo en silencio mientras Hiruma y Kurita veían la puerta por donde acababa de salir Sena enojada

-Mujeres- No pudo evitar decir Hiruma, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir

-¡Sabia que tenías algo contra las mujeres!- Dijo Sena mientras entraba al cuarto de nuevo, los chicos se quedaron viendo como se acercaba a una de las mesas donde estaba su mochila la tomaba se despedía de Kurita con una sonrisa y volteaba a ver a Hiruma con una mirada de enfado total -¡HASTA MAÑANA! ¡!- Le decía a Hiruma aun enfadada y volvía a salir del lugar

Una gota de sudor bajo por la espalda de ambos, definitivamente esa chica ahora odiaba a Hiruma, pero no podía olvidarse de sus modales

._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._ ._._._._._

Al día siguiente Sena se despertó, ya no seguía enojada con Hiruma, más bien ella se sentía avergonzada, muchas veces ella actuaba de forma impulsiva y después se arrepentía  
Salió de su casa a la estación en donde se encontrarían, estaba llena de gente y se le hacía difícil encontrarlos entre tanta multitud hasta que vio a alguien conocido

-Ishimaru-Kun!- Grito Sena llamando la atención del chico que había conseguido para el juego

-H-Hola…- Dijo mirando a Sena de forma extraña, ella se apresuró a quedar frente a él, parecía desconcertado y lleno de duda

-¿Nervioso por el juego?- Pregunto Sena acercándose –No te preocupes lo aras bien-

-S-SI claro, gracias… - Ishumura se le quedo viendo fijamente -…- Definitivamente quería decir algo -¿Te conozco?- Y allí estaba la pregunta que desconcertó a Sena

-¿Eh?- Sena quedo de piedra un momento, no entendía por que no la conocía

-No quiero decir que una chica tan linda sea fácil de olvidar, pero no logro recordarte – Y dicho esto Sena cayó en cuanta, no se había acomodado el cabello y la ropa que llevaba era muy femenina, era muy diferente al día de ayer con el uniforme masculino y su cabello alborotado

-Emm… Bueno- Tenia que crear una mentira rápido, o su identidad quedaría expuesta de inmediato y lo que más odiaba Sena era que le dijeran que era rara por su forma de vestir –Y-Yo soy… - Se disponía a continuar cuando una mano tapo su boca de forma brusca


End file.
